In a liquid crystal display device, by driving pixel electrodes arranged in matrix selectively, a voltage is applied between a pixel electrode and a counter electrode, and the light transmission of liquid crystal between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode is controlled by an electric field generated therebetween, with the result that an image is displayed on a display surface.
WO2008/038432 discloses a liquid crystal display device in which, on a substrate, the light transmission of liquid crystal is controlled by an electric field generated between a common electrode formed in a layer above data wiring and a picture element electrode (pixel electrode) formed above the common electrode through intermediation of an insulating film or the like.
The liquid crystal display device having a configuration disclosed in WO2008/038432 is generally manufactured by seven or eight times of photolithography treatment. The manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal display device rises as the number of times of photolithography treatment increases.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned problem, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing method thereof in which the number of times of photolithography treatment (photolithography steps) during manufacturing is reduced as compared to that of a conventional-art configuration.